Asuka the Prodigy
by Amai-Namine
Summary: Oh this story's nothing, just Asuka's life story before Tekken 5. Secrets, friends, eniemies, she's got it all. Rated T for language!


**Asuka the Prodigy**

"Now remember what I told you." Said the father of the ten-year-old Asuka. Asuka nodded. First, she bowed her head to her opponent, another ten year old. Then she put up her fist ready to fight. The other 10 year old did the same. He bowed and put up his fists.

"Fight!"

The two made no movement. The both were waiting for the other to strike. The boy eventually lost his patience and ran to do a kick in the air, but Asuka was too quick and dodged it easily. The boy kicked again but lower. Asuka jumped above him and kicked his head. The kick had obviously hurt. A lot. Round one was over.

"Asuka wins round 1!"

The boy got up and put up his fists again. Asuka did the same. Instead of waiting again, Asuka tackled him to the ground, the thing he would least suspect.

"Asuka wins round 2!"

Asuka got up and extended her hand to the boy to help him up.

"Better luck next time, eh Yukio?" said Asuka smiling. Yukio pushed her hand away and got up himself.

"I don't need your help." He said.

This caused Asuka's eyes to widen with sadness. She was used to this kind of attitude, but not from Yukio.

"Okay, if that's how you feel." She said quietly.

Yukio glared at her. "Yeah, that's how I feel." He said.

She knew why he was acting this way. This was both their 100th battle without being defeated. Whoever won would be crowned prodigy. Asuka had won, she was the prodigy. Asuka the prodigy.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Yukio moved to Tokyo. There were friends everywhere, but 3 months ago, Asuka had lost her most precious. The friendship she had with Yukio. It was as if everyone had forgotten about him. Whenever she ever mentioned Yukio's name, no one could remember. It was if he was dead. Lost. Faded. It weakened her little ten-year-old heart.

"Mother? Did I do something wrong? Why did Yukio go away?" asked Asuka.

Asuka's mother smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong, Asuka. It's not as if Yukio asked his mother and father to move to Tokyo! There must be a perfectly good reason why they moved." She answered.

"I don't mean that! Why aren't we friends anymore?" asked Asuka.

Her mother kneeled down to her level. "I don't know Asuka. The male species is a mystery to us women." She said.

"Well, thanks anyway mother."

* * *

_7 years later…_

Asuka was sitting in class staring out the window beside her.

"Miss Kazama, could you please tell the class the answer to this question. True or false, was the-"

"False." She answered automatically.

"Uh…correct. Moving on now class…"

* * *

_After class…_

"Asuka! Asuka!." Called out a voice. Asuka turned to see the self-proclaimed popular queen. "Hey Asuka! Nice job in class! I had no idea what the answer to that question was! You weren't even paying attention ad you got it! Say, I was wondering if I could borrow your notes." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry Misaki! I wasn't paying attention so I'm afraid I didn't take any notes." Replied Asuka.

"But I saw you take notes Asuka! You answered the question!" said Misaki. "Give me your goddamn notes!"

"Well maybe you should _pay attention _to what you say before you make false accusations.' Said Asuka walking away.

"Fine walk away bitch! I'll just ruin your life forever!" screamed Misaki.

Asuka stopped and turn around. "And how many times have you tried that and succeeded?" Asuka asked as she continued to walk down the hall again. Then a teacher popped out of the classroom door.

"Misaki, screaming in the hall is not appreciated around here. Would you please join me after school in the detention room?"

Misaki growled. "Stupid perfect Kazama…"

* * *

_Down by Asuka's locker…_

"Asuka! Oh my God! You totally told Misaki off! Well the teacher did as well, but when you did it, it was so cool!" said one of Misaki's followers.

"Why thank you Shizuru, but kissing my ass ain't gonna get Misaki her notes. Go tell her to go harass someone else." said Asuka getting some books from her locker.

"Gosh Asuka, you've changed so much. You used to be nice 7 years ago." Said Shizuru.

"By nice you mean doormat? Then yes, I used to be nice." Said Asuka closing her locker.

Shizuru walked away silently but she could've heard sworn she heard Shizuru mutter the word 'bitch'.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken unfortunately.**

**So what do think? Better yet, tell me by reviewing. Please?**

_**Love Hate Angel**_


End file.
